


这个月的绿谷是色情的1

by 5829



Category: mha
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5829/pseuds/5829





	这个月的绿谷是色情的1

晚上，刚刚救援了一起大厦爆炸的事件的绿谷走在回家的路上，看着淹没在夜色的屋子，疲惫的绿谷从包里寻找钥匙，渐渐欲睡的眼睛已经合不开眼，随即，昏倒在家门。

［啊…我的猪排饭］，迷迷糊糊时已经被爆豪着回家了，隐隐约约听到爆豪的声音，又睡了过去。

 

半夜，绿谷睡了个爽，观察了一会周围后他知道是在光己家的沙发上，空调没有吹散他的热意，只感到身体在发热，即便舒适的战斗服也让他难耐，磨蹭着他的全身，绿谷脱下衣服，走去了爆豪的房间，看到床上的人儿，笑了起来。

 

爆豪也是累坏了，没听到绿谷的声响，梦中他梦见臭久变成了一只兔子，长长白白的耳朵，湿漉漉的大眼睛，直勾勾的盯着肉棒，伸出粉舌一点一点舔舐着他的肉棒。

带着温度的粉舌舔着前端，打圈儿 又在其上面研磨，呼出的热气扑在他肉棒上，肉棒便抖上一抖，绿谷小小的嘴巴吞咽着更多部分，牙齿会不小心就会咬到肉棒上，马眼吐出少些液体，抖上一抖，刺激着爆豪的神经。

绿谷的嘴含下肉棒的一半就已酸痛，过度张开的嘴角溢出点滴液体流出到脖颈，两只小手抚摸着他的睾丸反复揉搓，舌头还不时的舔着马眼。

[啧，你这个下流的书呆子，给我好好含住啊］

稚嫩的嘴技让爆豪闷哼了一声，粗大的肉棒一大半都在外面，让爆豪忍受不了，胯部缓缓的动起，大手抓着绿谷的头，反复进出。

“唔唔…嗯”肉棒直入喉腔，绿谷迷离的眼神猛的睁大，出现了生理性的盐水，爆豪看着淫靡的脸，抽的越来越快，肉棒陷得越深，整个吞入口腔抽插，绿谷抓着他的大腿，留下红痕。

 

温暖湿润的口腔还有软软的舌头让他舒服的要命，一股股滚烫的精液射到绿谷的口中，又稠又多，来不及吞咽的绿谷吐到了自己的身上。

 

流出来的精液低到自己的白毛与粉嫩的私处，刚口交完的绿谷气喘吁吁，那刚刚舔过肉棒汁水的舌头自顾自舔其身上的精液…

 

［骚货…真想艹死你］

 

爆豪醒了，看到绿谷兔子跨坐在他的腿上，与梦中一样， ，他的肉棒再次硬了起来，挺着树立在外面，他的屁股有些疼，发现长出了尾巴，正想要起身询问，绿谷与他一对视，便整个身子扑倒爆豪身上，把黑衬衫往上扒，开始舔舐他的腹肌。

 

［骚货…你就这么饥渴吗？……］粉舌从下往上，不放过一处。他咬上了一颗乳头，另一只手抚摸着另一颗，粉白粉白的肉棒摩擦着爆豪那根粗大，长长的肉棒。

 

爆豪红色瞳眸富有侵略性的看着在身上面作乱的绿谷，立马把绿谷压倒在身下，一米八的体型完全覆盖住了小兔子，将那作乱的小爪子绑在床头，限制自由的绿谷扭动着屁股，想要挣脱，却被爆豪一掌拍了过去，发出了清脆的一声。

 

“啊哈…咔酱你，太过分了”

“嗯？小骚货，扭动着屁股干什么？等着我来操吗？”

［过分……你!］

 

爆豪意犹未尽的揉搓着绿谷的小翘臀，摸了好一会才放手。起身用舌头打开了绿谷口腔，两舌头交缠在一起，不会换气的绿谷憋的脸红，爆豪故意不放开，直勾勾的看着他，舌头侵略着他口腔绿谷便咬住了爆豪舌头，这才放开他，舔他白皙的锁骨，直下舔着他的乳头。

 

好不容易有口气喘的绿谷，小穴已经痒到不行，流出些液体，躁动的扭动起来带着求助的眼光看着爆豪。

 

爆豪拍了下绿谷的屁股，小穴反而流的更欢，滴在床上。

［干什么，骚货］，一只手指伸进湿透的小穴，带出透明的液体，里面的紧致让爆豪快速抽动了起来。

“啊哈……干我啊……好舒服…”

“你的骚水流的真多，我的床单都被你的骚水弄湿了”

 

［要谁干你？说清楚，等着别人来操你？ 啊？］

 

爆豪的手指深入第二根，抠弄着里面敏感的点，由下传来的刺激让绿谷尖叫，可他不满足，想要更大的进来。

 

“嗯嗯……啊…，好爽啊……还要更多…”

“要谁的，嗯？”爆豪恶劣的笑看着情欲的绿谷。

 

“唔，要咔酱的，要更大的进来…要咔酱的肉棒插入小穴，骚货的小穴好痒啊，呜呜呜呜……好想你进来…小穴受不了了……”

 

不安分的屁股又在扭动，绿谷的两腿夹着爆豪的跨部，早就已经硬挺的肉棒插入那湿透的小穴，封住绿谷的嘴，吸吮着绿谷的舌头，噗嗤噗嗤的水声回荡在房间，快感刺激着五脏六腑，双腿紧紧拢住。

 

“骚货，我插的你插的爽不爽”

我的手机 2019/2/15 11:22:54  
爆豪低声在绿谷的耳边说话，气息吹的耳垂泛上嫣红，舔舐一番，又一口含住。绿谷里面的内壁似有无数张小嘴静静吸着他，强烈的刺激让他越发沉迷。

 

“嗯哈，咔酱好棒…咔酱的肉棒好大啊，要咔酱狠狠的插我，嗯……把我操死…”

内壁里的小嘴吸吮着狰狞的肉棒，“噗嗤噗嗤”爆豪更加用力了起来 ，速度也越来越快，绿谷紧紧抱住他，小穴被他艹到高潮，一阵强烈的痉挛，夹住肉棒，喷出的热流刺激到龟头，龟头受到刺激，反更凶猛。

“小骚货，你的骚穴夹的我好爽”爆豪肉棒退出至外，重重的想向里冲击，内壁夹着不肯松口，强悍的力道似要把绿谷撞飞，他说不出什么话，只能呻吟着。

房间回荡着肉棒和小穴的交合，还有两人的喘息。湿漉红肿的穴里含着粗大的肉棒，阵阵酥麻到全身，爆豪感觉到穴里的强烈紧缩，在绿谷高潮完后，挺身射进。

 

滚烫的精液射在绿谷肚子里，滚烫的精液冲进小穴，平坦的小腹渐渐鼓起。绿谷两眼无神，嘴巴流出的津液被爆豪舔干净，欣赏绿谷高潮后的脸，狼的第一次很长，射的精液也多，他还可以多看一会儿。

绿谷清醒过来，感觉肚子很胀，穴里面的肉棒精神饱满，不时的弹动着，身下的人贪婪的啃着乳头，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他禁不住缩了一下小穴，轻哼一声。

 

爆豪知道他反应过来，停止动作，将捆绑绿谷的T恤解开，一双洁白的手腕经不住折腾有了红圈，爆豪舔起那双手，轻吻着，过了好一会儿，才放开手，绿谷揉了一下手臂，边揉边说话。

 

“我的肚子好涨好热啊”

“怎么办，会不会怀孩子”

“呜呜呜呜呜……都怪你，我好累啊…嘤嘤嘤……”

“你还有力气讲话?”  
“ ”

爆豪的脸与绿谷的脸相距只有几厘米，红瞳对着绿瞳。让绿谷有点无措，爆豪随即将绿谷翻了个身，用交媾的姿势狠狠插入还在吐出精液的小骚穴，一口咬住绿谷的脖子，两手拉扯着红豆。

 

“骚货，我要把你艹的下不了床，射的你肚子里都是我的精液，射的你怀孕，死都让你死在床上”

 

“啊哈……不要…要坏了…小穴要坏了……”

绿谷早已没力气，瘫软在床上，上面的人哪都欺负，如图，脖子，耳朵，还有背。 想到爆豪这么强势，他又来气，便狠狠的加紧小穴，本就紧致的小穴收缩着，受到小穴的反抗，爆豪差点射了出来，他也不怕，欲望中的他立即停止了插入，湿漉的大肉棒不在那肉穴里，直挺挺的树立。反而磨蹭着穴外，让绿谷心痒，小穴饥渴般吐出淫液…看着爆豪咬着红豆，大手在身体点着火。

 

“唔，不准摸我…你个大坏蛋…”

 

空虚的小穴没了肉棒分泌出更多的汁水，绿谷刚想认错…爆豪狠狠一捏红豆，反复揉搓，上下拉扯，玩弄够了才放手，去拍绿谷的屁股，一声，两声，直拍的红肿也不停，让绿谷惊叫。

“唔啊…咔酱，啊哈…你坏…疼…”

 

“嗯？我是大坏蛋，你是什么，勾引大坏蛋的小骚货，没有我插的小骚穴水流的不止，怎么办”

“被我拍的骚屁股真tm翘，扭着干嘛，吸引我来艹你是吧”说着继续拍打。

 

绿谷忍不住了，讨好般吻着爆豪的嘴，“唔啊……小骚货的骚穴好痒啊…好想你来插，求求你插进去吧……”

 

爆豪也不再玩弄，重重直接插入小穴，突然的进入的满足感让绿谷夹紧了小穴，发出满意的声响。

 

“骚穴这么紧，怎么艹也艹不松，你就是天生给我艹的”

“我先把你操到怀孕，然后生出一大堆小兔子，把你操死，操到你眼里只有我”

 

随即两双手撸起绿谷的兔耳朵，模仿撸管的手法，抚摸着耳前粉嫩的地方，不带温柔，粗暴的撸动，绿谷忍不住刺激，又一次泄了。

“唔啊…耳朵好爽，我，我要给咔酱生一堆一堆的小兔子，唔…嗯啊…啊哈…”

“要咔酱一辈子都操我，把我操死，喜欢，喜欢我最喜欢咔酱了，啊哈……”绿谷紧紧抓着床单，无助的留着眼泪，爆豪的力气用不完似的，不知疲惫的肉棒狠狠的插入小穴，短暂的退出，又进入小穴。

 

他坐在绿谷上面，捏着红乳，肉棒的插入让绿谷空白一片，肉棒和小穴碰撞的更是激烈。绿谷的脖子能感受到他的喘息，身下的肉棒每一次都直戳花心，小穴止不住的流水，吸着肉棒。

 

“呜呜呜……又要高潮了……小穴要坏掉了…肉棒又要射了……”绿谷哭诉着暴行，爆豪射进绿谷的小穴，随之而来的肿胀再一度袭来，肉棒又开始插入绿谷的小穴。

“不要了…肚子里好胀…让我排出来好不好……呜呜呜呜”

“那你怎么补偿我，嗯？”

“唔啊……不知道…嗯……你先停下来…啊……”肉棒的抽插越发快速，让他思考不来，爆豪真停下来，手臂撑着床单，情欲的眼睛死死盯着他。绿谷自己翻了个身，把爆豪推倒，坐在爆豪的肉棒上面，自己摇动，才没几下，绿谷就不行了，气喘吁吁。

“胜己，要插插，出久好累啊”绿谷鼓着嘴巴，勉勉强强的动几下，看见人没反应，继续叫着胜己，爆豪听到舒服，起身抱着绿谷去了厕所，拿了个凳子坐下，面对着镜子。

“双腿自己打开”

命令式的口吻让绿谷有点怕，不过他还是更害怕屁股后面的肉棒，两腿张开，想排泄出精液，有点想流出来的意思，被爆豪狠狠的捏着红豆。

 

“谁让你流的？不准流，腿还不够开，我看不清”爆豪咬着耳垂说话，[明明看得清…]，绿谷颤颤巍巍的用双手把双腿张开，暴露在室外，里面的精液即便小穴紧咬着也控制不住的出来，看着流出来的精液，爆豪狠狠的拍着屁股，止不住的拍，才好一些的屁股又红彤彤的。

“还流，你和你的小穴都不听话，自己拿着手指堵住”绿谷抓着好久的腿放开，捂着小穴，“笨蛋，我看不到了”。绿谷肚子难受还要被打，还骂我，越想越难过，委屈的绿谷流下了泪水，爆豪看着这仗势，有点慌 。

“帮你弄好就睡觉，行吧”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，嗝，真的？”

爆豪嗯了一声，手指进入小穴抠弄出一点，觉得太慢，就又进去抠弄他的软肉，穴里湿湿润润，都是黏腻的精液。绿谷舒服的叫了出来，一声比一声妩媚,里面的小穴没处理好，粉白的肉棒射出来到了镜子上，身后的肉棒贴着他的后背，让他又荡漾起来。爆豪的手指挺温柔的，插的小穴很舒服，绿谷高潮地喷出了水，有幅度的肚子平了下来，混合着精液流到两人的腿上。

看着绿谷舒服的脸，爆豪的肉棒还挺着，无处释放，他的面色冷静，继续抠弄着小穴。

“嗯……胜己……好了嘛…唔……”

“没有”爆豪暗哑的声音传到他耳边，让他小穴又缩了起来，绿谷知道他是为自己好，不过自己的小穴又开始痒了。他站了起来，和爆豪换了个位置，跨坐在爆豪腿上，滴着水的小穴进到了爆豪的肉棒，看着爆豪忍耐不住的欲望，心里欲哭无泪。

“艹我，不准停”

爆豪站了起来，压着他在墙壁上开始抽动，绿谷无力的呻吟着，靠着爆豪，自己昏了过去，爆豪射在外面，给他清洗身体。

 

“哼，deku，你还要给我生孩子呢”

第二天，爆豪迷迷糊糊的起来，看着自己的双手，已经不是狼的形态，而在旁边的deku，早已不去踪影，去门外一看，桌上有着简单的早餐。

纸条上写着:早安，咔酱，我先走了，要好好吃饭啊。

 

“Bomm!”

今天又是个美好的早晨。


End file.
